Milagrosa Estrella
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: "No tengo tiempo para la Navidad, no sé lo que es y no tengo idea de cómo celebrarla. Cuando decidí que ésta no era importante, apareció una chica castaña de ojos negros, mi torpe alumna, cuya intención es sólo alegrar mi aburrida oficina e invitarme a la cena. Me enseñó que mi familia y ella, son un nuevo concepto para amar". One-Shot ¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!


**¡Hola a todos! Regresando luego de una navidad sencilla y familiar n_n lamento la demora, la inspiración se bloquea debes en cuando, a muchos no les pasa no sé porque a mí sí.**

**Un poquito atrasado, una disculpa por eso. Éste fic ya lo tenía listo porque estaba publicado en fanficslandia, pero como no tengo contemplado regresar ahí, quise compartirlo con ustedes xD jejejeje**

**Hay algunas cosillas que le tuve que modificar, para mayor comodidad en la lectura, porque lo sentí algo rápido. De todas maneras no es mucho xD**

**¡Feliz Navidad atrasada!**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto me prestó un poquito a sus personajes xD**

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

**TÍTULO: "MILAGROSA ESTRELLA"**

* * *

Los cielos oscuros en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena no son tan fríos, hasta eso son frescos y de una tonalidad azulada por ser época decembrina. Sale al balcón de su humilde casa una menuda castaña de cabello corto, ojos negros como la misma noche que ella observaba y la luz de la luna resaltaba su piel blanca apiñonada. Su nombre es Matsuri Takahashi y es 24 de diciembre, el día de la "Noche Buena", la aludida suspiró y miró el cielo.

No había nada más en ese cielo, sólo una ilustre y solitaria estrella brillante que resaltaba en esa posición. La castaña suspiró y contempló la iluminada estrella plateada con una sonrisa. La famosa "Estrella de Belén" era su favorita y según otras tradiciones, decían que si le pedías un deseo con el corazón, ésta te lo cumplía noblemente.

—_Gaara-sensei...—_pensó para sí la castaña, siempre fue su figura de admiración, alguien completamente inalcanzable para ella y una persona de formidable y buen corazón que fue entregado a la aldea, recibiendo frutos de su esfuerzo ganándose el título como Kazekage. De todas esas cualidades e intachables hazañas, además de un atractivo impresionante, se enamoró profundamente de él y no lo negaba en lo absoluto.

—Como quisiera que te fijaras en mí y te quedaras a mi lado...—musitó mirando un punto inexistente de la aldea y dio una leve ojeada a la estrella que brillaba en el manto negro azulado del cielo—. _Por favor, no debe ser cierta toda esa costumbre del famoso deseo, además Gaara-sensei jamás se fijaría en una inmadura como yo, no estoy a su altura como para que me corresponda_—pensó desilusionada mientras entraba a su habitación con la mirada gacha.

Sin embargo la estrella extendió su brillo a gravedad. Matsuri no se esperaría lo que le iba a pasar el día siguiente...

A la mañana siguiente la chica castaña, dueña de los ojos negros y con una sonrisa que inconscientemente podría cautivar a cualquiera, se despertó e igual que todos los días habituales se arregló con su típico traje ninja y salió a su larga caminata hasta la torre de Sunagakure donde se queda todos los días a realizar su trabajo con Sabaku No Gaara el Kazekage de la aldea.

— _¡Oh cielos! ¡Olvidé algo!—_pensó apresurada mientras regresaba a su casa para buscar algo realmente importante para el atractivo pelirrojo.

Mientras tanto en la torre de Suna, un joven pelirrojo de penetrantes y profundos ojos aguamarina, como todos los días se concentraba en el trabajo, andar organizando papeles y reorganizando los exámenes escritos de los gennins, en fin miles de cosas por checar. Sabaku No Gaara bufó con fastidio, la monotonía ya no era lo suyo desde que su personalidad había cambiado y eso que su esfuerzo le costaba bien arduo.

Echó una ojeada por la gigantesca ventana de su oficina y le extrañó de sobremanera una gran cantidad de curiosos adornos en todas las menudas casas de la aldea. Vislumbró esferas y unas extensiones de colores rodear perímetros, además de árboles artificiales y falsas estrellas doradas en la punta de cada uno. Gaara no comprendía nada de eso, todo resultó ser desconocido para él.

—_Me pregunto, ¿por qué ponen esa clase de adornos? no recuerdo que lo haya autorizado o me hayan avisado los del consejo para llevarlo a cabo...—_pensó seriamente el joven Kazekage mientras terminaba de guardar el papeleo restante en algún folder y luego en el cajón de su escritorio. En ese momento unos golpes desesperados resonaron en la puerta...

—Pase—, musitó quedamente el pelirrojo sin mirar la entrada. La puerta se abrió y entró un chico castaño de tez blanca y ojos pardos—. Kankuro—murmuró a su vez.

—Hola hermano... ¡Carajo! ¿Por qué estás trabajando en éstas épocas?... ¡tómate un descanso! ¡Vamos, es navidad!...—, se quejó el castaño mientras sonreía como si nada.

Gaara frunció el ceño pero esa última palabra que mencionó su hermano mayor, lo confundió demasiado... _Navidad... "Navidad"... ¿Navidad?_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es navidad? A decir verdad esa palabra resultó ser de lo más desconocida y extraña según el pelirrojo.

—No hay tiempo para eso Kankuro—respondió tajante el de ojos aguamarina—. Notifícame a los miembros del Consejo, necesito programar una junta para tomar la resolución de…—, continuó el pelirrojo pero solamente logró que su hermano mayor se echara a reír a carcajada limpia, interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡No puedo creer que no lo sepas!—comentó Kankuro entre risas, bajo la helada y fulminante mirada del pelirrojo—. Los del consejo están de vacaciones, por ser Navidad se tomaron la libertad de descansar. Así que no pretendas hacer tus trabajitos porque no se va a poder hermano mío...—se burló y Gaara apretó la mandíbula hasta quebrarse los dientes.

— ¡Es increíble que no me hayan avisado esos inútiles!—, refutó Gaara casi gritando. Kankuro se asustó al notar el intimidante tono de voz de su hermano menor—. Quiero saber porque no me notificaron…

—Venga no te alteres, no les pareció necesario, ya te lo dije es Navidad y hoy Temari va a preparar la cena, invitó por ésta vez a su novio, el chico éste que se apellida Nara— explicó el castaño tranquilizando la situación. Gaara seguía sin comprender los hechos misteriosos de esa tradición que no conocía en todos los sentidos. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos con mucha rabia.

—Hmp—musitó el pelirrojo resignado ante la idea, se sentó en su silla hasta aplastar el asiento y continuar su trabajo de siempre. Kankuro rodó los ojos con fastidio y miró a su alrededor con detenimiento.

—Bueno Gaara... Supongo que me voy a visitar a Sari-chan, quiere que le ayude con los preparativos de la cena de hoy—avisó, Gaara le miró con curiosidad esperando a que terminara—. Gaara deberías decorar un poco tu oficina, parece un cubículo muerto y simple, pero como quieras—se quejó el castaño con voz escandalosa.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Kankuro?—, replicó el pelirrojo sin paciencia. Por lo que parecía el pelirrojo quería estar solo, necesitaba meditar algunas cosas. Kankuro se resignó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te esperamos en la noche, cara de mapache—se burló por última vez el castaño y luego salió para cerrar la puerta, ahora Gaara sintió unas ganas de usar su arena pero sólo por exagerar, así que no lo hizo. Suspiró con desgana y colocó la mano bajo su mentón en pose pensativa.

— _¿Qué es eso de navidad? No recuerdo haber celebrado alguna vez esa fecha... a menos que...—_ el pelirrojo comenzó a reflexionar rápidamente y recordó algo que pasó hace varios años, antes de cambiar su personalidad o mejor dicho... antes de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_Tres años antes..._

_Un joven pelirrojo de unos doce años, quedó sumido en su mundo de sadismo y maldad. Se encontraba a fuera de su casa, en medio de una noche congelada y poco soportable. Sin embargo esa clase de noches, eran poca cosa para él y no significaban nada, sólo él y nada más, así que las aguantaba estoicamente, con los ojos cerrados, mostrando sus negruzcos orbes y una piel blanca traslúcida interesante._

— _¡Gaara! ¡Entra a la casa por favor! Hace un frío terrible—cierto castaño de ojos pardos abrió la puerta muy preocupado. Gaara le dirigió una mirada helada e inexpresiva. _

—_Déjame en paz Kankuro...—susurró el pelirrojo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia un punto inexistente y no se movía, prácticamente ignorando a su hermano mayor._

— _¡No Gaara! ¡Entra ya! En la época de navidad no te comportes así...—, ésta vez quien habló fue Temari, la rubia de las cuatro coletas. Gaara frunció el ceño muy molesto y su semblante se hizo hostil._ _La rubia tembló un poco debido a la fina corriente de aire._

— _¡Cállense par de idiotas!—los calló el pelirrojo con voz iracunda—. ¡Lárguense! O los mato para que me dejen tranquilo—les advirtió con voz severa y definitiva, dando a entender que no iba a repetir lo mismo dos veces. Intimidados, los dos hermanos mayores cerraron la puerta y se dispusieron a cenar sólo ellos dos._

* * *

Esa fue la última vez que "celebró la navidad", cuando se convirtió en Kazekage, debido a tantos ajetreos nunca pasaba el tiempo suficiente para festejar y menos si era una fecha que él no conocía. En ese momento unos tímidos y nerviosos golpecitos se escucharon, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven kage.

—Pase—indicó directamente el pelirrojo. Entraron entonces dos jovencitas, eran Matsuri, la castaña de ojos negros subyugantes y Sari Mikoshi, la castaña oscura de ojos grises atrevidos. La primera con una caja misteriosa y la segunda con un árbol artificial.

— ¿Dónde lo dejo Matsu-chan? ¿Puedes apresurarte? Esta cosa está muy pesada, ¿sabías?— habló Sari como si nada, mientras ponía el árbol en una esquina vacía de la oficina. Gaara abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba esto, nada más observó a sus dos ex alumnas en silencio—. Ah sí, hola Kazekage-sama—saludó al pelirrojo.

—Hola Gaara-sama...— musitó Matsuri con las mejillas rosadas. Gaara asintió con la cabeza acatando el saludo, Matsuri se sintió muy nerviosa al ver la imponente figura del pelirrojo. Sari notó esto y dijo:

—Kankuro me llama... mmmm con su permiso Gaara-sama—, la castaña de ojos grises salió corriendo, dejando a Matsuri con el pelirrojo de manera intencional, su trabajo de dejar el árbol ya estaba hecho porque todavía debía reunirse con el hermano mayor de éste.

—_Sari... no..._—pensó de inmediato la castaña al sentirse vulnerable enfrente de Gaara y su magnífica imponencia.

—Matsuri, ¿se puede saber qué es todo esto?—inquirió severamente el pelirrojo. La castaña suspiró con resignación y miró a su amor platónico dispuesta a responder.

—Solamente quiero adornar su oficina Gaara-sama. No pretendía molestarlo—se explicó ella como pudo, conmoviendo al instante al pelirrojo, disminuyendo los rasgos cuando puso su cara de delincuente y una ola de emociones emanaron cuando oyó su vocecilla tan llena de inocencia–cosa que le agradaba–así que simplemente asintió de nuevo, permitiendo todo lo demás.

* * *

Gaara no perdía un sólo detalle de las acciones que hacía la castaña, como poner las esferas, las luces y el rocío artificial color verde llamado escarcha. En cambio Matsuri se sentía como un completo manojo de nervios y seguía adornando la oficina del Kage con mucho esmero, con tal de alegrarla un poco.

El único toque que faltaba era la estrella pero ese momento Matsuri tropezó con sus propios pies, estando encima del banco que la sostenía, le ganó el peso y se cayó. Matsuri cerró los ojos por impulso y espero el frío suelo que traería consigo un golpe. Sin embargo dos fuertes brazos la tomaron de inmediato y la cargaron para evitar la caída.

— ¡G-Gaara-sensei!—gritó asombrada la aludida y se topó con la fulminante mirada del pelirrojo. Por alguna razón ya no quiso esconderse más y sostuvo sus dominantes ojos negros sobre la penetrante mirada del de ojos aguamarina.

_Negro con aguamarina_...

Sus ojos se taladraban entre sí y no despegaron la mirada. Gaara quedó en una especie de trance y ella igual. Matsuri no lo soportó más, tomó el rostro del pelirrojo con fiereza y estampó sus labios en los de él. Gaara no lo podía creer, _lo estaba besando_, pero en ningún momento quiso separarse de ese acto, al contrario... se dejó llevar...

No se pueden imaginar lo que sintió Gaara en ese instante, la misma ola de emociones se hizo más fuerte, el corazón le empezó a palpitar como loco y ya no se sintió en la tierra porque la gravedad no era lo que lo sostenía... sólo ella... su ex alumna... _su Matsuri_... un cambio repentino lo dominó por completo, además de corresponder con la misma fiereza aquel beso.

Una total sensación humana, un beso, unión de labios, conexión de un sentimiento a favor.

Sin embargo todo un principio llega a su fin, la respiración de ellos comenzó a desaparecer, lo que los hizo separarse automáticamente y simplemente no dejaron de mirarse... otra vez... un líquido transparente comenzó a emanar de los ojos negruzcos de la castaña, estaba llorando y eso dejó aún más perplejo al pelirrojo.

— ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué te...?—él iba a preguntar pero fue interrumpido...

— ¡Gomenasai!—gritó la castaña con lágrimas llenas de arrepentimiento y se liberó del agarre de su querido pelirrojo, quien la soltó rápidamente y sólo se quedó ahí quieto, viendo como _su Matsuri_ se escapaba dando un portazo, luego de haberlo besado.

—_No_...—susurró para sí el pelirrojo. Sintió una extraña sensación de no querer dejarla ir, de no dejarla escapar, ahora no quería alejarse... _no debía_... no después de las maravillosas sensaciones que no creyó ser capaz de sentir, exigía una explicación o no literalmente quería exigirla, la necesitaba.

Inmediatamente salió de su despacho, siguiendo su objetivo... _ella_... definitivamente no iba a dejarla ir...

Mientras tanto la castaña no podía creer que había conseguido un beso de su amado pelirrojo, bueno... ella se lo dio y se sentía tan arrepentida... ¿Ahora que iba a pensar su sensei de ella? No quería imaginarse las consecuencias que traería ésta situación. Se encontraba en un gran dilema y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello.

* * *

Estaba sentada en una piedra del desierto, la mirada apagada y pensativa en el suelo y la boca alegre se convirtió en un trazo recto y triste. No sabía que hacer ahora.

—_Gaara-sensei_—ella murmuró el nombre de su amado en forma inaudible... o al menos eso era lo que creía.

— ¿Me llamaste?—una voz masculina y aterciopelada provocó un respingo en la aludida. Matsuri volteó y se topó con quien menos quería, pero era inevitable perderse en esos ojos tan atrapantes, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí intenso y sus hombros se tensaron. Gaara se encontraba a sólo un metro de distancia.

— ¿Estoy en problemas?—inquirió la castaña muy intimidada por la mirada de Gaara, quien sólo se cruzó de brazos muy expectante y dio un paso al frente.

—En uno muy grande—declaró el pelirrojo muy cortante mientras que su postura seguía siendo la misma. Matsuri bajó la mirada muy triste–sabía que esto pasaría–y se bajó de la piedra donde estaba sentada. Ella no pudo resistir su propia cobardía y salió corriendo, tanto como sus piernas frágiles podrían ofrecerle.

Sin embargo un material móvil y rocoso le sostuvo una mano y el tobillo, Matsuri no lo podía creer, era la arena de Gaara que la detenía sin previo aviso. Cuando menos se lo esperó el pelirrojo ya estaba frente a ella y la tomó de los brazos sin cuidar su fuerza.

—Matsuri cierra los ojos—ordenó autoritariamente el Kazekage.

_"¿Qué?" _Pensó la castaña mientras hacía caso a la orden de su sensei y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

_Todo pasó muy rápido..._

—Abre tus ojos... ahora—volvió a ordenar el pelirrojo mientras suavizaba el agarre en los brazos de la castaña, ya que ésta se estremecía por su fornida condición de él. Podía sentir como ella se sentía vulnerable enfrente de él y eso lo enloquecía como nunca antes. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos y se sintió maravillada ya que estaban en la azotea de la torre principal del Kazekage, algo que siempre había querido.

—Matsuri... Me debes una explicación ¿Por qué me...?—el pelirrojo interrumpió su propia frase mientras se tocaba los labios, ingenuamente no sabía que era esa clase de acto con los labios.

—Lo he besado—admitió la castaña—.Lo que acabo de hacer es darle un... b-beso—al terminar sus mejillas se colorearon de nuevo dándole un aspecto adorable e inocente.

—Así que de esa forma lo llaman... un _beso_—acotó el pelirrojo, comprendiendo la acción de la castaña pero todavía quedaba la pregunta del millón—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Matsuri?—inquirió de nuevo el joven kazekage. Matsuri tembló de los nervios, ahora su rostro podría ser fácilmente confundido por un jitomate maduro.

— Y-Yo... verá... Lo que quiero decirle es que yo... yo...—titubeó la castaña, tenía miedo y lo reconocía completamente, ella tenía esa mentalidad de _"No me corresponderá, no me corresponderá"_ —. No puedo decírselo—dijo ella en un suspiro.

— ¿Por qué no? —su voz era sumamente neutra.

—No puedo hacerlo—titubeó la chica forzando sus labios con los diente.

—Nunca le has ocultado nada a tu sensei—la atrapó con sus palabras, dejando a Matsuri sin argumento

Gaara instantáneamente se volteó, dándole la espalda, cosa que dejó a Matsuri sorprendida, él nunca le había dado la espalda. Eso quería decir que ella no le tenía confianza alguna, que no le diría las cosas tal y como son, así como él le ha enseñado a hacerlo. No tenía opción, era ahora o nunca, o él pensaría que su propia alumna lo decepcionaría.

—Sensei, lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorada de usted, no como mi mentor o cómo amigo sino como algo más. Lo veo como un hombre, mi ejemplo a seguir y la persona con la que desearía estar el resto de mi vida, si tuviese la oportunidad. Lo amo, siempre lo amé y siempre voy a estar para usted cuando me necesite—declaró finalmente sin rodeos, sin pausas, clara y concisa.

Gaara tembló, ella le estaba diciendo que lo amaba. Amor, amor, amor. La palabra que tenía tatuada en su frente, no lo amaba como una narcisista, era un amor sincero, convertirse en la compañera que él necesita, es algo tan confuso. El amor en muchos conceptos, como el amor de pareja de Temari y Shikamaru ¿A eso se refería?

El recuerda haber visto a su hermana con el ninja de hoja, juntos, tomados de la mano, ella sosteniendo el brazo de éste con firmeza, la sonrisa de la rubia y la mirada diferente de Shikamaru cuando acompañaba a Temari, siempre "juntos" ¿A eso se refería Matsuri?

—No se preocupe sensei, no seré inoportuna para usted, sólo quería que lo supiera…

Gaara se volteó para encarar a la castaña, con el gesto extraño y sin poder descifrar.

Estuvo a punto de continuar la castaña, cuando de repente unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos con impetuosa ansiedad, interrumpiendo las mil y un cosas que Matsuri estaba dispuesta a decir.

El beso fue inesperado–al menos por parte de Gaara–, quien abrió paso con su aliento abrasador y su cálida lengua por la cavidad de la boca de Matsuri. La castaña tomó el cabello de él olvidando su timidez y el pelirrojo la abrazó hasta terminar la poca distancia que los separaba. Ese beso fue más apasionado que nada. Aunque lamentablemente el oxígeno detuvo lo más emocionante, era la primera vez que Gaara enrojecía igual que su cabello.

—Así que es eso lo que sientes por mí—dijo Gaara mientras no soltaba a Matsuri después de besarla—. Supongo que necesito aclarar mejor las ideas—la expresión de Gaara se volvió cálida—. Podemos intentar y entender como sea posible—terminó de decir el kage. Matsuri se rio pero asintió con la cabeza.

—No tiene idea de cuánto lo he esperado, no tengo gracia y soy torpe además de…—fue interrumpida.

—Ser la mejor alumna que he tenido—finalizó la frase el kazekage. La castaña se mordió su labio inferior y trató de ahogar una carcajada—. Y desde este momento dejaras de decirme sensei ¿Has entendido?—ordenó.

—Oh Gaara-sen... digo, Gaara...—a ella le costaba trabajo—. Lo amo—dijo finalmente la castaña. Gaara sonrió satisfactoriamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios para después abrazarla cariñosamente.

—Sé que podré decirlo de la misma manera—soltó Gaara con cierta dificultad, pero estaba seguro de que llegaría a decirlo con más naturalidad, ya que esa menuda castaña y dueña de los ojos negros inconscientemente subyugantes, merecía que la correspondiera y no sólo eso... él llegaría a descubrir más a fondo el... _"significado del amor"..._ Con su ayuda lo iba a conseguir, la _amaría y nunca se cansaría de ello._

— ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?—preguntó el joven kage con curiosidad. Matsuri sonrió y levantó un dedo para explicarle.

—Pues se supone que somos... somos...—titubeó la chica de los ojos negros. Gaara levantó la ceja un tanto extrañado—. Somos novios, una pareja más bien, pero si tú quieres podemos serlo de ahora en adelante—terminó de explicar la castaña, dando por finalizado el tema para que Gaara lo entendiera.

—Ya lo tengo más claro, me gusta cómo suena...—murmuró Gaara comprensivamente, sin dejar el tono seco que cautivaría a cualquiera. Tomó la cintura de la chica con suma delicadeza, puesto que él era más fuerte y podría asustarla en un movimiento en falso, la castaña simplemente colocó sus manos en el fornido pecho de su amado pelirrojo.

Mientras la castaña, se sentía de lo más feliz, al fin su amado pelirrojo le correspondía. Dio una ojeada al cielo que comenzó a oscurecer y notó una solitaria estrella brillar.

—_Gracias..._—murmuró ella con voz inaudible y se acurrucó en el pecho de Gaara. De ahora en adelante creería en los cumplidos deseos de la "Estrella de Belén".

—Pero antes... debo decirte algo...—, refutó Gaara antes de separarse abruptamente de Matsuri quien se asustó y se preocupó de lo que le fuera a decir.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó Matsuri con inocencia y con cautela.

—Yo no…—Gaara no sabía si decirle. Matsuri se puso muy triste pensando que él se había arrepentido—. Matsuri, yo no sé qué significa la famosa Navidad—le explicó algo apenado. Matsuri abrió los ojos con desmesura ¿Cómo un Kage de gran pinta como él no supiera nada de la fechas decembrinas? Eso era... extraño.

— ¿Gaara-sama hablas en serio?—, cuestionó la chica con gran sorpresa, sin poder tragarse lo que acababa de escuchar. Gaara le miró directamente, estudiando la mirada atónita de la castaña, dando a entender que hablaba en serio.

—Muy en serio—aclaró el pelirrojo mientras su piel nívea enrojecía otra vez. Matsuri le acarició la mejilla maternalmente y le dio un beso en la frente a su amado.

—Oh sensei—masculló con diversión, sacando una mueca de desagrado en su ahora novio.

—Seré honesto... nunca celebré la dichosa navidad con mis hermanos o alguna otra persona. No sé qué significa esa fecha y sigo sin entenderlo—se explicó Gaara, tratando de poner el mayor interés pero debía hacer un gran esfuerzo con tal de que no sonar grosero. Matsuri hizo una mueca pensativa y decidió explicarle al pelirrojo con cautela.

—La navidad es un época muy hermosa, no tienes idea—pausó ella debidamente—. No se trata de todos esos adornos que vez en la aldea—Gaara la escuchó atentamente—. Se trata de pasarla en conjunto con tu familia, con las personas que amas—Matsuri se rio ante lo último—. Y lo demás es artificial, pero simboliza lo decembrino—Gaara quedó impresionado.

—La cena de Temari—murmuró.

—Tenemos que ir, no le puede fallar—apuntó.

—Tienes razón, no le debo fallar a mi hermana, ya no quiero caer en el error nuevamente—dijo el pelirrojo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vamos, será divertido—le contestó ella, agarrando la confianza suficiente como hacerle frente a su amado pelirrojo—. Lo he convencido—soltó una risita encantadora.

—No sé porque no te conocí antes—Gaara le acarició uno de sus pómulos. Es cierto, de haber conocido a Matsuri no habría sido necesario conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, ella lo pudo haber cambiado de alguna forma—. Ahora... lo de la _navidad_ no me queda tan claro, pero podemos comprobar tu explicación—le acusó el pelirrojo con su tono frio como el hielo, pero también tan cálido como el fuego.

—Hmp...— Matsuri utilizó un monótono bufido e infló las mejillas hasta ponerlas rojas. Gaara puso su mano en la cabeza de la castaña para calmarla un poco.

—Empieza a hacer frío, vamos a esa cena— ordenó autoritariamente el joven kage, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Matsuri se contagió de esa sonrisa tan propia de su novio.

—Estando contigo, creo que no lo siento demasiado—dijo Matsuri mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara, él sintió ese roce. Nadie le había hecho eso, nadie.

Ambos bajaron de la torre lentamente con la arena del Kazekage.

* * *

—Feliz Navidad Gaara...—dijo a su vez la castaña con ternura.

—Lo mismo digo... Feliz Navidad—le costaba trabajo decirlo pero para Matsuri, fue la mención más sincera que había escuchado.

En ese momento Matsuri sacó de su bolsillo una planta verde y de hojas pequeñas. La castaña guardó esa planta con rapidez y sus mejillas se colorearon de rosa tenue.

_"Muérdago",_ pensó ella con estremecimiento. Quien sabe a lo mejor y lo podría utilizar para la ocasión, además Gaara aprendería otros temas más de la navidad. Buen intento, en ese instante guardó el muérdago y sonrió con una picardía que no se esperaba de ella, pero así era.

Finalmente aparecieron en la casa de los Sabaku No, a informar de la gran noticia del noviazgo y a celebrar una bonita navidad. El deseo del corazón de la castaña fue cumplido, gracias a una "Milagrosa estrella".

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!

* * *

**Bueno, aquí es donde termina el one-shot n.n me gustó como quedó. El GaaMatsu es de mis parejas favoritas jejejeje**

**Sé que me atrasé un poco con la época navideña, así que les deseo un año nuevo con muchas ganas, cumplan sus expectativas a lado de su familia y comer mucho (principalmente xD)**

**¡Saludos! ¡Feliz año!**


End file.
